In the past the conventional sled for downhill recreational coasting has been constructed of a steel frame employing a pair of hollow ground steel runners and a wooden deck. While such sleds have enjoyed long standing popularity, they bog down in deep show and are best suited for snow that is packed. It has long been a problem for obtaining a suitable sled for such deep snow operation that is strong, yet light in weight such that it may be operated by children as well as adults.
Various types of sleds employing a main runner as well as outrigger runners have been proposed. Such sleds have generally been provided with raised seats or the like and are unsuitable for the rigors involved in downhill "belly flop" coasting where the rider lays down flat on the sled.